Bolt
by RainbowDashX12345
Summary: Soarin and RainbowDash have been married for 3 months now...and RainbowDash is already expecting! (SoarinDash) (Rating T just to be on the safe side)
1. Don't Fly!

RainbowDash flew above TwilightSparkle and landed on a cloud.

"RainbowDash, do not fly!" The purple alicorn yelled.

"I can fly when I want." RainbowDash rolled her eyes.

TwilightSparkle was about to speak when a pink pony with hot pink hair and light blue eyes hopped up behind her, "Hi twilight!" Pinkie Pie screamed causing the alicorn to trip on her tail.

"Pinkie-"

"That was so funny!" RainbowDash Interrupted TwilightSparkle.

Twilight glared at the blue Pegasus, "will you please be quiet!"

RainbowDash flapped her wings and prepared to fly.

"And don't fly!"

"Then how do I get off this cloud?"

She was then shrouded by a light purple glow and sat gently on the ground,

"So, why am I not so post to fly again?" RainbowDash asked.

"You don't want to hurt your baby do you?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Flying wouldn't hurt it, it has only been less then a week since I found out about this." RainbowDash rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you don't want to get hurt or worse your going to have to not fly." TwilightSparkle said.

"Want I can't believe is you haven't even told Soarin yet!" Pinkie Pie's eyes widened.

"I was going to tell him tonight."

"Okie-dokie-lokie!"

"Howdy girls." AppleJack smiled as she, Rarity and Fluttershy trotted towards TwilightSparkle.

Fluttershy looked at RainbowDash, "and how is our mother-to-be today?"

"Fine" RainbowDash said as she stood up, "I am going to tell Soarin tonight when he gets home."

"You haven't told him yet?" AppleJack tilted her head in confusion.

"Not yet, he was kind of busy the first two times I tried, then I gave up, but he'll be home tonight I can tell him then." RainbowDash smiled.

"Want us to come when you tell him?" Rarity asked.

"Why?l"

"We want to see the look on his face when you tell him!" Pinkie Pie hopped up and down. Fluttershy, Rarity, TwilightSparkle, and AppleJack nodded.

"I guess." RainbowDash smiled.

"YAY!" Pinkie Pie screamed.

RainbowDash held her ears, "but don't do that."

Pinkie Pie nodded and prepared to zip her mouth shut.

"Good!"


	2. Excitement

RainbowDash and her friends trotted into the cloud house, TwilightSparkle had teleported everypony into the house.

"Teleportation is hard!" RainbowDash rolled her eyes.

"Sorry dash, I thought it would have been better then flying." TwilightSparkle.

"That's fine."

"Hi." Soarin said as he trotted towards the mares, "looks like I got home early." He laughed

"Guess you did." RainbowDash smiled, "good thing to, because I have to tell you something."

Pinkie Pie, Rarity and AppleJack grinned waiting for RainbowDash to tell Soarin, Fluttershy and TwilightSparkle sat down next to RainbowDash.

RainbowDash looked at her friends, "I think I should tell him in private, sorry girls." She stood up and looked at Soarin, then they trotted into a room and shut the door.

Pinkie Pie sighed, "now we will never see the look on his face!"

"If I where RainbowDash, I would want to talk about something like this to my husband in private." Fluttershy looked at the pink party pony.

"Guess your right."

(-_-later-_-)

RainbowDash trotted out of the room, a surprised Soarin behind her, "what!?" He asked.

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was kind of nervous..."

"I don't care if you waited a month to tell me, I am to worried about you right now."

Rarity laughed, "guess we should let you to discuss this."

"Bye big brother!" Fluttershy said as TwilightSparkle teleported her and the rest of the main 6 out of the house.

"Bye." Soarin then looked at RainbowDash.

"Are you sure you don't care how long I waited?" She asked.

"Not really...How long did you wait?"

"A week..." RainbowDash smiled.

"So ohm...when is the baby due?" Soarin asked.

"Not until December." RainbowDash touched her nose to Soarin's.

"I hope it is a colt." He grinned.

"Same."

"I thought you would have wanted it to be a filly."

She shook her head, "nope, not after how colts treated me when I was 15!"

"Should I beat up Shadow again?"

RainbowDash shivered at the sound of his name, "No."

(-_-3 months later-_-)

"This isn't going to work!" Pinkie Pie screamed as she tossed the ribbon to the ground.

"I thought it was the perfect shade of blue, what's wrong with it?" Cheese Sandwich asked, he had helped pinkie pie with lots of parties after they'd first met and became good friends.

"It's to purple! What would RainbowDash and Soarin think if the ribbons for the baby shower where purple?" Pinkie Pie started to dig threw a box of light blue ribbons.

"They wouldn't hate it, they would probably just say it was dark blue."

"They are both colored blue, I think they would know a blue color when they see it!"

"To-sha..." Cheese Sandwich sighed.

"Found it!" Pinkie pulled a very long ocean blue ribbon out of the box, "it's perfect!"

Cheese Sandwich nodded in agreement, suddenly RainbowDash and TwilightSparkle trotted into the room, "Hi you two!" TwilightSparkle smiled.

"Hi girls." PinkiePie raced towards her two friends, the ribbon trialling behind, "what do you think of this blue color?" Pinkie smiled, "or is it too purple?"

"Looks fine to me." TwilightSparkle said as she looked at the ribbon.

"Pretty." RainbowDash watched the ribbon fall to the ground.

"It's only a color sample of course, I wanted to make sure it was a perfect blue before I put it up.

"Cool, we just saw the banner the CMC are making, it is really cute." Twilight smiled.

RainbowDash nodded.

"So, where is Soarin?" Cheese Sandwich asked as he trotted next to pinkie.

"He's talking to Fluttershy, AJ, Rarity and Twilight's coltfriends."

"I better congratulate him on this whole thing before he thinks I forgot we were friends." Cheese Sandwich said as he trotted out of the room.

"Say hi to the rest of the brunies for me!" Pinkie Pie screamed to Cheese Sandwich.

"Who are the brunies?" RainbowDash asked.

"That's what I call our coltfriends." Pinkie smiled.


	3. New House

(-_-meanwhile with the dudes-_-)

"Congratulations little bro!" Flash said as he gave Soarin a noogy.

"DUDE! I hate those!" Soarin punched FlashSentry in the sholder.

"This is going to be great, this will be the first time I help a family member have a baby!" Sugar Dumpling jumped up and down.

"This doesn't make you worried?" Soarin asked his little brother.

"Not with me being the doctor!" Sugar Dumpling stood proud...and 5 inches smaller then all the other colts...

"Co-con-*puff*grat*huff*ulati*weeze*ons!" Cheese Sandwich said as he collapsed.

"Uh...thanks dude." Soarin looked down at his friend.

Flash was about to help Cheese Sandwich up, "don't, I prefer resting, it is a long run from sugar cube corner to Soarin's back yard..."

"Oooo-kay..." Discord said.

"I say, you should really get up." Fancy Pants looked down, "it is quite dirty down there "

"Nope, i'm staying on the ground."

"I was thinking of buying a house on the ground." Soarin looked at the other colts, "so Dashie dosen't have to fly around so much."

"Good plan, but how much would that cost?" Fancy Pants asked.

"About 7000 bits." Soarin looked in his wallet.

"We could help you buy one." Cheese Sandwich said, still laying face down on the ground.

"I do say, I mite have 2000 bits laying around somewhere." Fancy Pants smiled

"Dude could you please talk like us?" Discord asked as he flicked at Fancy Pants's horn.

"Hows this...bro?" Fancy Pants looked up at Fluttershy's coltfriend.

"I say, much better!" Discord imitating Fancy Pants.

"You dirty little..."

"Hi guys!" RainbowDash trotted next to Soarin, then looked at at Cheese Sandwich.

"Hi Dashie!" Soarin rapped his wing around her.

Discord rolled his eyes.

"I am thinking of chaining Fancy Pants and Discord together so they can learn to be friends." Flash said as he pulled some hoof cuffs out of his saddle bag.

Discord and Fancy Pants glared at Flash.

(-_-3 more random months that where so random the writer almost died laughing so she didn't bother to talk about them-_-)

"And this is the new house!" Soarin smiled, "so you don't have to fly around a lot." He pointed at some normal two story cottage.

"Nice." RainbowDash looked at the house, "hope it has a bathroom." She laughed.

"It has two I think." Soarin looked at RainbowDash.

"Good, because I need to use on." RainbowDash trotted towards the house with Soarin following behind

(Quick note: notice he is always behind her...?)

(-_-couple minutes of restrooms later-_-)

"That's one big bathroom, hard to believe there are two in this house." RainbowDash rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I guess." Soarin looked around.


	4. Bunny Love

(-_-chapter 4 already? But I started this today!? ... 3 months later...-_-)

RainbowDash looked at Soarin, "waiting...is...boring!"

Soarin nodded, "yeah, but you only have to wait 2 more months, shouldn't be too bad."

"Yeah, your right..." she looked over at the clock, "the baby shower pinkie planed should start any minute now."

Soarin nodded, "why again did she make you TWO baby showers?"

RainbowDash shrugged, "she had some free time on her list, so she made another for just me and the others, no pony else."

"She is crazy."

"Extremely"

"Maybe you shouldn't go."

"Why not?" RainbowDash looked at him.

"It's nice to just lay here."

She nodded, "guess your right, I should call pinkie and tell her i'm not coming though." She got up and trotted to the phone.

(-_-30 minutes or random pinkie-ness later-_-)

RainbowDash hung up the phone, "ok, she canceled the party..."

RainbowDash layed back down on the bed, "no pony else seemed to want to go to the party, she also asked me to go make cupcakes with her tomorrow..."

"Your not going are you?"

"No, as you said, two months until the due date, so I shouldn't do much."

Soarin nodded, "good plan."

(-_-1 month later...this is getting close...I thought I would have had 5 chapters before she has kids...going to have to make this a short chapter, like chapter 1-_-)

RainbowDash looked at Fluttershy, "I am so getting tired of this!"

"Why?" Fluttershy asked.

"Rarity keeps going, on, and on, and on about what it is like to have kids."

"I do not!" Rarity rolled her eyes, "I am just trying to let you know what it is like."

"Well stop it then!"

"Well you two stop yelling please, or I will have flash chain you two together." Twilight laughed.

"Lucky you wouldn't tie Anypony to a pregnant mare." Rarity rolled her eyes.

"No, I wouldn't, I was kiding"

Then...silence...then...Pinkie Pie burst out laughing.

"Pinkie, your sooooo annoying!" RainbowDash looked at the pink pony.

"Sorry!" Pinkie Pie tumbled over laughing, "it was just so funny!"

"It wasn't that funny pinkie." TwilightSparkle sighed.

"Girls..."

"Yes Fluttershy?"

"Never mine..."

"What is it Fluttershy, tell us!" Pinkie jumped up and down.

"I would tell you, but Angle would be mad..."

The white bunny kicked Fluttershy's flank.

"Angle has a girlfriend." Fluttershy smiled and pet her bunny.

Angle screamed and ran in circles.


	5. Sorrow (last chapter!)

**(-_-now, what you've all been waiting for!-_-)**

Soarin paced back and forth, "OMG, OMG!"

"You exited?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"He's probably nervous." TwilightSparkle looked at pinkie pie then to Soarin.

"Yeah, I am pretty nervous." Soarin stopped pacing and looked at Pinkie Pie.

"No need to be worried, Dashie will be fine." AppleJack smiled.

"I am sure she will be fine, but the baby was so post to have come tomorrow!" Soarin shivered.

Fluttershy nodded, "don't worry, I'm sure the baby is fine also."

"But it was so post to be here tomorrow!" Soarin looked at the door then to the ground, "what if something goes wrong"

(-_-A few hours of Soarin being a worried father-to-be later-_-)

**(Quick note to give ya a cliff hanger, this story has a fan! Yayayayay! Read NightWatch23's stories, ^_^)**

Sugar Dumpling peeked out of the door..."Soarin...you can come in..."

Soarin trotted into the room. (For cool cliff hangerness, I will have the main 6 talk!)

Pinkie watched the door close, "do you think..."

Fluttershy's eyes widened, "that would be terrible!"

AppleJack and rarity nodded.

"I'm sure Dashie is fine." TwilightSparkle looked at the door, worry written all over her face.

(-_-que Soarin...-_-)

Soarin trotted out of the room and looked at the main 5, "hi."

"Is RainbowDash ok?" Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy said at the same time.

Soarin nodded, "yes, but the baby isn't..." Soarin looked at the floor.

"Is it a..." the pinkie pie whispered, "stillbo-"

Soarin nodded, "yes."

The main 5 gasped.

"At least Dashie is fine, right?" Rarity tilted her head.

"Yeah, I guess."

"It'll be fine big brother." Fluttershy put her hoof on Soarin's back. He nodded.

**(This ends book one...sry it is so sad, I can't even believe I wrote that! But I have plans in later stories...I would say two little plans in the next book...)**


	6. Test chapter

This is a test chapter to see if I can get away with deleting a chapter in doc manager and see if it stays in the story!

I will update this chapter if it works, and if it dosen't work, I will just do something else random. (Wish me luck!)


End file.
